All's Fair in Love and Love?
by Kaylaschmidtmaslow
Summary: I didn't expect to fall in love, but for James to love me? I didn't expect that either.  Kendall/Logan/James  Rated M in later chapters
1. Started out as a dream

A/N: I got this idea from viewing different BTR fanfics and then it hit me…make a fanfic! guy/guy slash multi-chapter story (hopefully!). Review buttons looking quite sexy at the bottom ;) Just saying! Don't be afraid to be harsh. I can take criticism. If you hate it, tell me why. If you think I can improve, please give me pointers so I can be more successful in future stories. Oh, and if you have a plot in mind and you think I could write it. PM message me. PM message button is on my profile. Onward to the story!

-Start Dream-

_"I can't just sit back and watch dozens of pretty girls throw themselves at you Kendall." Logan Mitchell said before he zipped his suitcase up and headed for the door leading to the car. "I threw my scholarship to Princeton away just so we wouldn't be apart but now you're telling me the Minnesota Wilds want you to play for them? I'll just make it simple for the both of us…I got a call from Princeton and Stanford. I'm taking the full ride to Princeton and I'll be on the next flight tomorrow morning. Goodbye forever Kendall!"_

-End of Dream-

"Kendall…" Logan Mitchell chanted to his best friend as he stood over Kendall. "That was a pretty intense block you did there. You okay buddy?" He asked as he helped Kendall up from the rink.

"Kendall, you're my man!" James Diamond said as he and Carlos Garcia both joined the two on the rink. James gave Kendall a sideways hug, cheek to cheek.

"Hey guys, enough with the bromance!" Carlos said with a corndog in one hand…and patting his helmet with his other hand until he realized his helmet wasn't where it usually is…on his head. "Help me find my helmet!"

Kendall, James, and Carlos started to skate towards the exit in order to search the food court where "Helmet" might be. Logan stayed back and grabbed his backpack to try and get some studying in until he got a call from Gustavo. "DOGS MEET ME IN THE STUDIO…NOW!" Gustavo yelled into Logan's ear before hanging up. Logan sighed and texted his friends Gustavo needed them.

Upon arriving to Rocque Records, the boys hopped out of the limo and raced to the studio recording room. Logan, being the last person to do so, said "I gotta get new friends" before running to catch up with the guys.


	2. James Mrs Knight and the talk

AN: Events in this chapter are based on what happened to me in the previous week…well, some of them. Names were changed for strictly confidential privacy. Lol. Review Button is down there and looking quite sexy as always ;) (ps: chapters in James' pov somewhat, although I hate putting I instead of James. I'm an author that likes to use third person or second person pov.)

After A hard day of recording in the studio for their upcoming album, the guys were exhausted. "You guys want to shoot some pucks?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe some other time K-dawg. I got to get back to 2J to prepare myself for beauty sleep", James said looking into the mirror and admiring his reflection. "We look pretty good!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to Carlos and Logan. "What about you guys?" He asked them at the same time when Logan replied with "Can't K-dawg. I'm meeting up with Camille to rehearse her lines."

"Oh really?" James said in a sarcastic surprised answer tone. "Is that what teens are calling it? 'Rehearsing'?"

"Shut up James!" Logan snapped. "It's just going over lines."

Just then the BTR mobile pulled into the Palm Woods parking space and the guys got out. James and Logan kept on bickering back and forth all the way walking to 2J. As they passed by Bitters, he shouted "Just go on a date to relieve all that frustration already!" James and Logan both stopped as James then blushed while Logan just kept walking with his eyes to the floor.

"What's up Mama Knight?" Logan, James, and Carlos all said as the guys walked into 2J. "Hey mom, where's Katie?" Kendall asked as he kissed his moms cheek.

"By the pool." Was Jennifer Knight's reply.

"Ahhhh….the pool." All 4 guys said at the same time. "I'll race you!" Carlos said to both Kendall and Logan.

"Dude, it's so on!" Kendall and Logan both said at the same time and ran out of 2J before Carlos could have a chance to get a head start.

James sat down on the couch looking a little gloomy. "Hey sweetie, is anything wrong?" Ms. Knight asked James as she sat down next to him.

"I've been wondering how you get someone to notice you for you. I've liked this person but I always notice how the person's always with another guy and not with me. What should I do?" He asked her looking from the floor directly to her.

"Let me guess…Is this person Logan?" She asked knowing it was.

"How'd you know?" James gasped with a shocked expression on his face.

"I've noticed this going on since you four were little boys. It's kind of motherly tuition since I do consider you other 3 my sons as well." She replied with a smile that would warm anyone's insides.

James nodded knowing Ms. Knight knew them all so well. "What should I do?" He asked a little shaky.

"Tell him the truth. Be honest with him and tell him how you feel. If that doesn't work, then at least he knows how you feel." Ms. Knight said.

As soon as James left to go find Logan to tell him how he feels, Jen sighed knowing Logan would never feel the same since she knew he was madly in love with Kendall. "Why I ever get involved is beyond me." She said and then sighed.

Next Chapter: Logan's POV and a small POV of Ms. Knights when Logan came out of the closet. REVIEW please


	3. Logan out of the closet

AN: I wanted to get this chapter up. By the way, thank you Ireland Maslow for reviewing and giving me some pointers on writing this. Onwards to the story, and don't forget the sexy review button below!

**Logan's POV**

Logan decided after a minute of being at the pool and Camille coming up and slapping his cheek to go back to 2J. He headed up to 2J using the elevator and continued his walk to the apartment. As soon as he got into the apartment, he looked over at the couch and noticed James and Ms. Knight talking.

"Tell him the truth. Be honest with him and tell him how you feel. If that doesn't work, then at least he knows how you feel." Logan heard Ms. Knight tell James.

Before the two turned to look over at the front door to see who had come in, Logan was already backing out the door and running back to the pool. "Whew that was close!" Logan said to himself. "I wonder who they were talking about." He said aloud as James came walking up to him.

"Who was talking to whom about whom?" James asked a nervous Logan.

"Bleep blah bloop, nothing at all. Bleep blah bloop!" Logan said as nervous as he was, he ran when he noticed Camille talking to Jo. Camille looked over to the guys and called out "Logan". He ran back to 2J and up to his and Kendall's shared room. "That was close!" He said in a whisper.

"What was close?" Kendall asked as he sat up on his bed. The same Kendall that had been like a brother to the guys until Logan realized his sexual orientation. The same guy Logan knew for years, but suddenly becoming the person Logan fell in love with…

Flashback

_Two 5 year old boys were at the park where their mothers met at the tender age of 5. Both boys were on the swings rough housing when Logan flew off the swing at the same time Kendall did, but farther than expected. Logan broke his arm for the first time and he gave directions to Kendall, which Kendall was still a little bit freaked since Logan's arm was out of place. "You're doing fine. Go get my mom, I'll be okay for a few minutes", he told Kendall. Kendall returned not even 3 minutes later with Logan's mom and she rushed both boys to the hospital._

"_Logie's gonna be fine?" Kendall asked Mrs. Mitchell. She nodded and said yes._

_By the age of 15, Logan knew he was gay. He didn't know how to tell his best friends and wasn't sure how they would react. "Guys, I have something important to say…" Logan paused for a minute. "I'm…gay." He said in a soft spoken voice afraid of what the guys would say._

"_And?..." James, Kendall, and Carlos all said. "We've came up with that theory when we were all 12. It's not a surprise." Kendall said knowing the other guys would've never been blunt with saying this. "We're cool with whichever way you swing, whether it's guys or girls. You're still the same Logie we know and love!" Carlos said adding more to what Kendall said._

"_James?" Logan looked over to James._

"_I'm cool, oh and I might as well say it…I'm bisexual." James blurted the last part out._

End of Flashback

Since Logan told the guys and the guys being cool with him being gay, especially Kendall, Logan was being told to go on blind dates in search for a potential suitor. The problem was, none of these guys were Kendall. Oh how the brunette longed for the blonde haired green eyed Adonis.

_But who was James possibly in love with?_ Logan asked himself. _It couldn't be Carlos, or Kendall. Could it possibly be…Logan?_

AN: Won't be on these next few days to upload the story. Wednesday I have 2 classes and I gotta start cramming knowledge. Thursday I have a class and then work. Friday and Saturday I'm going to Mackinaw with my College Oh, and did I mention? I'm a college student.

_Coming up: James' POV of Logan coming out and also Carlos' POV._


	4. Author's note: on update :

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've updated last. It's been a crazy month. I should have the next chapter up by the end of this month at the soonest, or latest at the beginning of September. I'll keep you posted :D

Xoxo Kaylaschmidtmaslow


	5. Cupid Katie at your service

**AN: Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. It's been pretty crazy over here these past few months. I know you guys don't want to hear whats been going on in my life (those who do...message me!) so...onward to the story! (Please excuse my mistakes and for the chapter to be extremely short, it's been a while and I'm starting to get back into the gist of things. Plus, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on the last chapter. :)**

Katie Knight. Baby sister to Kendall Knight, who is also known as the guy who's in love with Logan Mitchell. Katie knew all about Kendall's secret obsession with Logan ever since Kendall started bringing him around. _If Kendall doesn't tell Logan he's in love with him by the end of this week then I will. _She thought to herself. "Now to come up with a plan..." She said out loud.

**AN: So the chapter was extremely short. Sorry about that guys! I'll have the next one ready either later today or early tomorrow! I promise. If not, message me and I'll give you my cell number so you can yell at me all you want.**


End file.
